


Saving Magic

by Kali234



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kali234/pseuds/Kali234
Summary: Another swanqueen kid time travel story. Just the usual fighting bad guys, Going through portals, and magic stealing evil people.





	Saving Magic

**_*A_ ** **_forest*_ **

She was running but had no idea what she was running from. Her lungs burned as she sucked in air. Suddenly she was hit. Her attacker was to fast for her to see but she knew whoever they were they're part of the order. The shadows in the forest around her were making it harder to tell where the attacks were coming from. A fireball came at her. It was hard with the injuries she had but she was able to deflect it with her magic. She didn't know how it happened but she was suddenly back in the castle. It wasn't her magic that brought her there. She turned around to face her grandfather who was looking at her with sad eyes. Behind him her mother lay beaten, and bloodied, her chest rising and falling slowly was the only indication that she was still alive. The door to the room opened revealing the rest of her family and friends.

The one handed man who treated her as his own daughter since the day he found her in the woods, Snow white and Prince charming who taught her how to use a sword and bow, Cora who helped teach her magic along with Regina, Zelena and her daughter, Henry and his wife, Neal and little Nya the children of Snow and James, Robin who was like an uncle to her, and a few others who were either close friends or council members. Her injuries were long forgotten.

Her older brother came up from behind everybody and pulled her into a hug, tears in his eyes. Her pulled away and one by one the people she loved pulled her into a hug, apologizing. She had no idea what was going on. Her cousin and best friend walked up to her pulling her hands into theirs. Then pulling her into a hug. Killian walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. Looking into her eyes he spoke.

"Listen. There is something you need to do. I can't tell you what it is because you will just forget anyway. We're going to send you to a land far away from here." He stopped to take in her reaction. She was furious.

"What are you talking about. I'm not going anywhere. I have to help defend my people along with you guys. I cant run away." Regina stepped forward.

"You're not running away. You leaving will be the thing that saves us. If the order gets their hands on you then all is lost. I need you to drink this." Regina pulled a small vile out of nowhere.

"A forgetting potion. Why? How will I help if I can't remember anything?" He grandfather walked up behind her. She turned around to face him as he explained.

"If you remember then they can find you. They don't know what you look like so the only way to find you is to look through our memories. We'll erase our memories too." The light outside was blocked out. She ran to the window and looked out. Purple smog was covering the whole kingdom and coming there way. She turned around.

"A dark curse. Seriously!? Are you out of your minds!?"

"Its the only way to erase the memories of all of the kingdom." Her mom had woke. She ran to her side but almost fell from the was from the sudden pain. She wouldn't let these injuries stop her. Everyone in the room was injured and she was a was a warrior. She had to stay strong. Her mom sat up slowly and held up a hand as if to say she didn't need any help. "Take the potion and go. Don't say anything just do it." Tears rolled down both of their faces. The younger of the two got up from the bed and walked to Regina, taking the potion. "I love all of you." They all responded with an I love you too before Zelena threw down a magic bean. She took the potion before stepping in. The purple smog taking over the room as she did. Doing what it was supposed to do the potion erased her memories. Her body felt like it was being torn apart by the portal. Then she was consumed by the darkness.

**_*Storybrooke*_ **

(Emma's pov)

Everything was peaceful. Cora had her heart back and was actually trying to be a good mother to Regina. She was also trying to get involved into Henry's life as one of his grandparents. Regina has been forgiven by alot of people but not all. Even my parents were trying to forgive her and give her a second chance. Speaking of them I will eventually have to sit down and talk to them about everything that has happened. I've been avoiding them since Killian, Cora, Mary Margaret, and I got back from the Enchanted Forest. My phone rung but I ignored it when I saw the caller ID. It was Mary Margret. After ignoring her calls for the sixth time I got a text.

-Emma stop ignoring my calls. We're at the station. Get over here asap. It's important -

What's going on at the station. I sighed only one way to find out. To think it was such a nice day and now I probably have to go deal with some magical B.S. I got in my Bug a drove to the station. When I walked in David, Mary Margaret, Regina, Gold, Cora, Ruby, and Henry, standing in front of the desks, staring at something. They were blocking my view and whispering amongst each other. Regina grabbed Henry's arm and turned around.

"Henry. Let's go I don't want you to be here." Regina looked disturbed by something.

"But I wanna stay and-." He turned to me finally noticing that I was standing there. "Ma. You took forever to get here." Henry had recently started to calling me ma. My mom turned around along everyone else.

"Emma! You have been ignoring all my calls and avoiding me since we got back for weeks. Care to explain why?" I avoided eye contact.

"Snow as interesting as you family problems are you need to wait untill later. There are more important things to deal with. Like the nearly dead girl on that desk who fell out of thin air." Regina looked genuinely annoyed, which is a big step a up from when she framed her for murder.

"What girl?" I walk over next to mother to find a girl who looked to be about fourteen. She had brunette hair and was wearing a blue long sleeved dress lined with silver, she didn't have on any shoes, there was a charm bracelet on her wrist and around her neck was a ring hanging from a chain. Although her dress was mostly torn. There were branches stuck to her dress and in her hair, dirt on her face and she was covered in fresh scratches and bruises. The lower left part of her dress, around her abdomen, was stained deep red from excessive bleeding. I gasped from how much blood there was. I turned to look at Regina then to Henry when he spoke up.

"I was waiting here for you so we could eat lunch together when a green portal open up and she fell through. I tried to wake her up when I noticed the blood so I call David. He brought Snow along with Ruby. When they arrived I told them about the magic portal and He called Mom, Nana, and Gold."

"So why was I the last to be contacted." Mary Margaret rolls her eyes, which is very unlike her. "Because you refuse to pick up your phone and talk like a normal person." Regina glares at Mary Margaret but unlike before there is no hate only annoyance. "We have a lot to talk about and since now is not the time we **_will_** talk later." I ignored the looks she was giving me and walked to the girl who was laying in the wood of broken desk. Moving the hair out of her face the color drained from mine. She almost looks like a carbon copy of me when I was younger. Almost. She looks like some one else too. I wander what color her eyes are. I stand and turn around.

"Why hasn't she been take to a doctor." Everyone looking from me to Henry then to Regina. As usual Regina rolls her eyes but it's Henry who speaks.

"Doctor Whale said that she can't be moved because of her injuries. We tried using magic but it didn't heal her."

"So if you've gotten everything figured out then why was I called." If you can't move her and magic isn't working then isn't she gonna die.

"Miss Swan you really are incompetent. Obviously..." Regina was cut off by a flash of light. We turned back around to find the source of the flash. It was the girl. She was still unconscious but around her, in the air, floating around, were red, white, and gold tendrils of what seems to be magic. Her visible injuries were being healed by said magic. The look on Gold's face gave me chills. He had a very unsettling smirk on his face.

"Very interesting." For some reason everything Cora say sounds like a threat. Even if she does have her heart back I still don't trust her. The girl shot up and started mumbling words that I could not understand. Her eyes where white.

"Very interesting indeed" I hate Gold and his annoying voice.

When she started to shake violently I ran to her. I put my hands on her shoulders and felt like my soul was being dragged from my body. Not that I have felt it before. I heard Regina tell me to stop but I was too far gone.

The scenery was beautiful. There was a lake surrounded by orange and red autumn trees. The castle that I turned to face was made of black and white marble. There were a few dozen of apple trees. I jumped when I heard a scream. It turns out it wasn't a scream but a squeal of joy.

"Evie. Hurry before she gets you." That voice is way too deep to be Henry.

"That is Henry." The girl that was in the station was standing next to me. "That little girl is me." A slightly older version of me picked up the girl and started spining her around. "That's you." My eyes grew wide when Regina walked up behind the other me and kissed her.

"Who are you? Where are we? Can they see us? What's going on?" She scrunched up her face before answering.

"My name is Evelyn and I'm your daughter. What you are seeing here is a memory of mine. We cannot be seen. When we return to the sheriff's station I will not remember anything so I will tell you everything now. In the not so distant future we will be attacked by the order."

"What's the order?"

"Don't ask questions. Just listen. I only know a bit about the order. Whenever I would ask the subject would get changed. After reading a book from the castle library I found out that the order is a group of non-magic users that was formed hundreds of years ago. They believe that either everyone should have magic or that no one should. They hunt magic users and strip them of their magic."

"It seems like you know more than a bit about these people."

"The book had five hundred pages about the order. I only got through thirty."

"Oh." She chuckled.

"I wont wake up for about three weeks. As I said before I wont remember anything. Walk with me. I have more to show you."

**_Storybrooke Hospital_ **

_*Henry's Pov*_

Grandma and Grandpa were panicking. It has been two weeks since that girl appeared. Ma hasn't woken up yet. Even though she would probably deny it, Mom is worried about her too. Nana says that ma and and the girl are in magically induced comas. When I'm not busy I come and read the storybook to them like Grandma did for Grandpa. Right now I'm reading to Ma.

"Henry what's going on. Where am I." Her eyes looked dull. She looks paler than usual. I got up and walked into the waiting room.

"Guys. She woke up." I turned back and sat down next to Ma. Mom was the fist to walk in. Grandma and Grandpa sat on the bed next to ma. Ma wouldn't look at any of us.

"Where am I. What's going on. How long have I been out."

"Emma you were out for two weeks. We are at the hospital. You were in a magically induced coma but you're fine now." I think this might be the first time Mom has called Ma by her first name. It's always Miss Swan or Sheriff Swan. Mom jumped up and ran out of the room. We all followed.

"Where is she."

"Where is who."

"The girl. Where is she. She's not in the room. She shouldn't have woken up yet."

"Emma. Calm down. Please." Grandma put a hand one Ma's shoulder but she shrugged it off. Ma walked off towards the exit.

"Emma where are you going. You need to rest more." Mom was definitely worried.

"I have to find her before someone else does."

**_Evelyn's pov_ **

It was dark out. The stars and full moon were the only thing lighting my path in this dark forest. I was frightened. I had no idea where I'm going or how to get there. I jumped at each sound. I'm supposed to find my way to Oz but I don,t know who or what Oz is. I have no memories. The only thing I have to go of of is a vague letter written by some I don't even know I can trust. What if I end up dead because I listened to that letter.

I stumbled and fell over a root from a tree. I started to cry. I wanna go home. Where home is. I got up and started walking until i was in front of a large brown mansion. I walked in to find the place completely empty. The interior was quite beautiful. I ran me fingers along the wall before i came to the end of the hall. There was a single light on the wall. I pulled the light and the wall started to turn. Inside the secret room was shelves and shelves full of the same exact books. After going through thirty books I finally found one that wasn't fully empty. One of the pages contained a door. I looked around the room. There was three desks with lamps on them, on the far end of the room between two windows was a door. The door was an exact replica of the one in the book. I walked over to the door and tried to pull it open but it didn't budge. I heard a door slam and two people yelling. Hurrying, I put everything back the way I found it. I grabbed the book with the door and hid in the nearest room.

"Have you found her."

"No. I haven't. When I went to the hospital she was gone." The voices belonged to two men.

There was a loud crash. It sounded like books being thrown. Then the one who asked the first question started yelling.

"Where is it!? It's gone! Damnit! Don't just stand there! Find it! Find her!" A door being slammed then footsteps. Then another door slammed. I walked out of the room and out the house.

**_Hospital_ **

_*Third person pov*_

Emma paced the room, that Evelyn was in, back and forth. Evelyn was gone and she had no idea where she is. What if she had gotten into troble. What if the order found her. What if they already took her magic and she was burried in the forest dead. Emma shook the thought out of her head. She can take car of herself. She's probably fine.

"Emma can you stop pacing. It's giving me a headache."

"Sorry Regina. I'm just worried about her."

"She's not your responsibility."

"Yes she is. I'm the sheriff. She was in a coma. She shouldn't have been able to just get up and walk away."

"You did." Not the point. The point is there is a group of people after her head.

"What's that." Emma walked over to a chair next to the window and pick up a folded whit piece of paper. She read it before turning to Regina.

"Regina. How do we get to Oz."

_Dear Evelyn,_

_I know_ _you are probably confused. You are in a strange place with no memories of who you are. Your name is Evelyn Swan-Mills. Your parents are Emma Swan and Regina Mills. Other then me, Henry Mills, and a few others, they are the only people you should trust. Right now you are on a mission to save the future of everyone we love. You have to go to Oz and find aunt Zelena. She should be able to help you with your magic. Everything is confusing right now but soon it will all make sense. Stay away from the Black Tigers. There is so much more I need to tell you but not enough room on this paper. Please stay safe._

_Love you, Henry._


End file.
